


[Podfic] Busted

by ohayohimawari, thetoxicstrawberry



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Funny, Humor, M/M, Modern Era, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Random & Short, Short, Silly, Walmart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohayohimawari/pseuds/ohayohimawari, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetoxicstrawberry/pseuds/thetoxicstrawberry
Summary: Sakura can't wait to tell her classmates what she saw at Walmart the night before.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	[Podfic] Busted

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Busted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780414) by [ohayohimawari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohayohimawari/pseuds/ohayohimawari), [thetoxicstrawberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetoxicstrawberry/pseuds/thetoxicstrawberry). 



> Originally written for KakaObi Week 2020; prompt: Walmart; podfic created for the KKOB Minibang
> 
> Art credit goes to my sweet, brilliant friend and fellow conspirator in this work [Berry Doodles](https://berry-doodles.tumblr.com/)  
> Shared with permission; do not repost.
> 
> I do not own these characters; I'm having a wonderful time getting them arrested.

Busted

Written & read by Ohayohimawari

[Listen](https://archive.org/details/busted_202007)

00:09:33 | MP3

Thank you for listening


End file.
